Drunken Nights
by HideyoshiNobyuki
Summary: Ben can't take his alcohol very well and gets drunk in a heartbeat. What happens when Kevin experiences something he's never felt before? And a SEME BEN? Find out by reading! BEVIN. Lemon one-shot. Ben 10 Alien Force. And just plain naughtiness.


**:O Lemon! Mhmm, Seme Ben, that's right! Enjoy.**

* * *

Ben gave a satisfying gasp as he downed the last of his beer. He was already tipsy, his vision going woozy and his body lucid. He looked at Kevin with narrowed eyes and grinned as he lay back on the couch.

Kevin looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he tilted the cool glass lip of the bottle to his lips. The brooding boy took a sip and put the beer down and gave a slightly concerned look at Ben.

"Maybe you've had enough, Tennyson. Damn… You sure can't handle your alcohol," he said, reaching over to stop Ben from cracking open another bottle.

"Mmm just let me have another one…" the brunette said with a smile and swatted Kevin's hand away.

Of course both of them were not allowed to drink it, but Kevin looked old enough to buy it, and they had been talking about it for a long time. It was the perfect opportunity, Gwen was out visiting her parents and they both were alone in the house.

Kevin could handle his alcohol, he was simply built that way and he was used to it, having done this many times. However, Ben was a different story. He couldn't take it well at all, and already after one bottle he was getting tipsy. At this rate he would have been drunk by the second bottle!

Kevin took another sip of his beer and watched Ben in amusement as the boy tried to open the bottle cap. After a few seconds of fumbling with the opener, the sound of the cap clattering on the table was unusually loud. The brunette took the beer, happily guzzling it, much like a baby with its formula. The older teen smirked and drank a bit more of his beer.

After the second bottle was finished, Ben was already giggling, his cheeks red from the alcohol. He was swaying back and forth lazily, singing some song underneath his breath. It was rather funny seeing him like this. Kevin laughed as the younger boy stood up to do a little dance. It was really more like he was swaying his hips back and forth, his face still blissfully happy and his arms swinging slowly. He stopped laughing when Ben stumbled.

"You've had enough… Let's take you to your room," he said, taking the brunette and hooking his arm around his shoulders.

"Ugh, I don't waannnaaa…" the younger boy whined but didn't protest as he was being dragged up the stairs. He could barely walk, much less stand and let himself be taken to his room.

Kevin opened the door and turned on the lamp in the dark room and tried to pull Ben off of him. But it was hard, when he kept clinging to him! Kevin sauntered over to the bed and tried to put Ben down when he felt himself being pulled on top of him.

The brooding boy gave a low pitched cry as he landed on top of Ben, clenching his eyes shut on the impact. Fuck, this was getting annoying. Kevin sighed and growled as he tried to get up but scowled as he was pulled back down.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tennyson?" he said in an irritated voice and tried to wretch himself off. But alas, the boy was unusually strong today and hung onto him.

"Hmm…. What?" Ben said in a slurred voice and smiled again.

"I said what is wrong with you!" Kevin grunted but again gave a cry as he was suddenly flipped over, Ben on top of him, he on the bottom. He stared at the smaller boy looming over him, the shadows dancing on his face. He looked so threatening, so possessive.

"Shut up," the brunette said slowly and pinned the older boy's arms back.

"What are you doing?" Kevin said his voice calm, his eyebrow raised once again, but still had a twinge of panic.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson… That you can't always… Think that you're better, or stronger," Ben said in a dangerous murmur, his voice still so perfectly slurred.

"Wha-" the brooding boy said but was cut off when he felt the other one's lips crush his.

It felt strange, his lips soft but still tainted with the taste of beer. And hot. They were so hot, full blooded and almost powerful. It seems like the alcohol was taking it control over the smaller boy's body, like a dangerous poison. But the funny thing was, Kevin didn't bother to pull away or stop him. Even though he was absolutely horrified, something in his body told him that it was ok to like it, even though it was so deliciously naughty.

Kevin gave a low suppressed groan as he felt Ben trail his lips down his neck, nipping a little too hard on the way. The black haired boy growled when he felt wandering hands go up his shirt and slowly peel it off, his mind screaming.

_This isn't right, this isn't right!_

But did his body care? No. Instead Kevin felt himself react towards the ministrations, giving another low groan as he felt Ben lick his navel. The brunette licked the outside of it in a slow wet circle and trailed it up the slightly sweaty chest. He began to smirk as he saw the once, such strong figure, writhe underneath him.

"What? Feeling… Vulnerable?" Ben asked in his drunken state. He was dangerous when he was intoxicated! Kevin felt panic wrack his chest but for some reason, it felt good to feel so submissive once in while…

"Shut the fuck up," was all Kevin could say but gave another writhe and groan as he felt Ben rub his sides and move back up to teasingly lick his lips with a pointed tongue.

He hovered over Kevin's belted waistline, staring at it for moment before quickly taking off the belt and unbuttoning and unzipping everything in the way. Ben honestly couldn't control himself; it was his blurry vision and his body that possessed him now.

"Kevin… So impatient… Do you want to fuck me?" he purred, one almost couldn't believe that he was drunk. Kevin looked at him, baffled and widened his eyes. "What?!"

"Didn't you hear? Do you want to fuck me?" he said again harshly and pinned him down again, looking at him in the eyes. It was the look of insanity, like he had absolutely no idea what was going on… But it more like a demon.

Kevin looked at him and didn't say anything for a while, looking away and blushing. He didn't know what to say… What to do!

"I… Uhhh…" he said hesitatingly and looked away. Ben frowned and then smiled. It was almost a sadistic smile, intent on getting what he wanted. Even if it needed force.

"I guess that means a yes," Ben said quickly, ignoring the faces that the darker haired teen was making. He clumsily reached over, struggling to open the dresser that was next to his bed. He took out a neatly half used bottle of lube and tried to steady himself. He hiccupped once and then turned to look at Kevin.

Ben looked down, his head still swimming but his lower regions throbbing and straining so tightly against his pants. He looked over at his friend's and saw that it was as well, the cloth moist from precome.

He clicked his tongue and gave a chuckle. "Looks like someone is anticipating it… Look at you… So hot and bothered," he said in a slurred voice and ungracefully uncapped the bottle and pulled down Kevin's boxers. The member was poised, rigid, and more importantly, aching with hot need. Kevin gave a low gasp and clenched his eyes shut, turning pink.

The brunette pushed his jeans and boxers to his knees, not even bothering to take any of his clothes off. Just hasty and quick was all he needed.

Kevin couldn't explain why he had gotten so aroused. Maybe the fact that Ben was acting so dominant, so controlling, it made him go mad. It was true, even though his mind was denying it, his body told him otherwise. He looked at Ben and then at his raging hard on. Maybe he should just do it.

After all, Ben probably wouldn't remember a single thing that happened, he was so drunk. Kevin felt so dirty, so wrong… It felt great. Was he gay now? Kevin gave a moan as he felt cool lube being poured onto his length. Fuck it, now he just wanted Ben. His wrists were being to pulsate in pain from Ben holding them so hard. Ugh, maybe he was a masochist too.

Ben slid his palm over the slippery head, rubbing the lovely, slick stuff over Kevin's member. He took some more lube and massaged it on his own opening, grunting while he did so. His cheeks were still red and his breath still stained with alcohol.

Kevin looked at him in pure lust now; the mighty Kevin was giving in. He gave a unafraid moan as he saw the brunette rub the crevice of his rear over the sensitive head. So the boy was teasing him now, huh? But it was all too good; he couldn't do anything, even when Ben took his hands off his wrists. The older teen just lay there, his fists clenching the sheets as he watched the show that the drunk brunette was putting on for him.

He gritted his teeth, pleasure coming over him in small waves, just by watching him, just by feeling those small sections of skin being rubbed. Kevin looked at him and then gave another groan when Ben grabbed his pulsating shaft.

Ben gave a moan himself when he finally slipped it inside him, pushing down on the hot length. He was drunk yes, but the sensations were all there. All the pleasure all those delicious nerve endings that Kevin was hitting. He sat there shivering for a moment, just to get used to the feelings, to the delicious hot receptors that were screaming in pleasure. He felt so full and tight… It might have been his first time, yes the pain still there and throbbing, but the lube made it so much easier… So much easier to slide in.

The brunette began to move up and down, slipping himself on top of Kevin. It was almost like he was fucking Kevin, seeing the way that the brooding teen so helplessly writhed and groaned in pleasure. Ben began to feel himself moan and the hot pleasure set in after those few seconds of achieved pride and continued to slide up and down.

Kevin felt like his body would blow. Ben was so _tight_; he could feel all the slickness of the flesh move around him. He moaned and moaned, not daring to touch the younger boy, but twisting and grabbing the sheets like a madman.

Ben groaned loudly as he went up and down even faster, steadying himself by putting his hands on Kevin's muscular stomach. He could feel it ripple underneath his touch, spasm almost. The brunette moaned again, now stroking his own member along with his movements, the flesh so hot and hard. It was already slippery from the precome that leaked out and coated the underside of his shaft.

The double pleasure did it. Kevin watched his friend do such dirty things in front of him. It was too much for the eyes to take! The older boy felt that familiar warmth and tingling gathering in his groin and he came inside him, giving loud moans and pant. Oh God, it all felt so good, the rubbing of the hot, hot skin against each other. He jerked a few times, his body almost spasming from the aftershocks, emptying the last of himself.

Soon, Ben felt himself about to come too, panting and groaning, and rode Kevin a few more times before shooting the milky white substance. He felt it too, everything, his sweat drenched clothes clinging to his skin. He moaned, his eyes closed and rubbed his softening length in his hand. The liquid had soaked into Kevin's shirt and pooled and dripped from his own hand.

He pulled the weeping member from Kevin's rear, the come slightly dripping in slick shiny strands. The drunk Ben finally gasped, exhausted. He looked at Kevin, through half lidded and lust filled eyes and promptly fell asleep on his chest.

The older teen looked at the now slumbering boy and gave a final sigh. That was amazing, even though he wasn't the one on top… He stroked a few locks of hair out of Ben's closed eyes and fell asleep with him shortly. That was tiring.

Maybe he should get Ben drunk more often…

* * *

**Ahaha, SEME BEN. Under the influence of alcohol? Oh ma Gawd.**

**Review, yes?**


End file.
